Scouting Bothawui
The Remorseless would float through the system, the ease of it's motion belying the scale of the massive wedge-shaped vessel. Strangely, rather than completing a full circuit around the planet the Venerator was hovering, as the bridge crew try to figure out what the sensor anomalies were... Captain Sanoire Cror was sitting in the command-chair and staring pointedly at the back of the sensor officers head. "Ensign Etran, Have you discovered the source of our ghost yet?" For his part, the Ensign seems a bit stressed out, sweat beading on his brow as he worked the console. Until eventually, he'd turn, "Captain! There's a ship at the edge of our sensor range, Capital Class sir, A corvette if I'm reading correctly, but it's too far out to be sure." He'd stare up at the captain for a long moment, before Cror would nod back, "Very good Ensign. Navigations officer, get the engines running, and let's see if we can't greet our skulking friends." The lights at the rear of the ship would brighten, as the Remorseless turned towards open space and the Lightbringer. Aboard the Lightbringer, Lieutenant Commander Brand has been able to avoid detection, it seems, long enough for the bulk of his scans to come through. He turns to his executive officer and asks, "Any word from the Ghosts?" To which the reply is "None yet, sir." Argon frowns and crosses his arms, "I see. Very well, let's get this scan done and get out of here as soon as possible." Speeding towards open space like a massive hellish arrow. The Remorseless was bearing down on a correllian corvette, Ensign Etran commenting, "Captain, Correlian Corvette. accompanied by fighter escort..." A tense moment would follow. "All ahead full, tell the gunnery crews to fire as soon as we get into range." As soon as Argon's sensor officer informs him that the work is complete, he gets word of the Remorseless bearing down on him and his small escort. Doing some quick guesswork in his head he turns to his navigational officer, "Get us out of here as quickly as possible, full speed." Turning to the other officers, he says, "Inform the A-Wings to follow suit." The Remorseless would bear down on the ship. A voice would sound out on the ship, "Entering firing range now Captain, the Turbolasers are ready." A nod from Sanoire and the view of space would change, bright green flashes crossing the space between the two ships. Though regrettably most missed, one impacted on the fleeing vessels deflector screens. "A direct hit captain, though it wasn't enough to breach the rear deflectors." Standing, the captain would walk up to the front windows. "Tell the gunners to synchronize fire, we can't afford to let them escape." Argon braces himself in his seat as the Lightbringer begins its escape from the situation. As the turbolasers on the opposing cruiser fire up, he barely gets the order out to "ALL POWER TO REAR DEFLECTORS!" in sufficient time to absorb the incoming hit. Fortunately, the Lightbringer is unscathed, thus far. As a series of turbo-lasers fire in such a way that the fleeing vessel couldn't possible evade them all, the captain stood at the windows, one hand on the triangular supporting strut. "Tell the gunners to keep firing. I think we may still have a shot at him." A fresh tide of green flashes and missiles would streak away from the Remorseless, headed towards the fleeing lightbringer. Things are going fairly well, it seems. The shields hold off another blast from the Remorseless and Argon takes a sigh of relief. This relief is cut short by the power quickly turning off and on, and a slight speed reduction to cause Argon to grumble, "Keep pushing her, nothing we can do about it now, just MOVE!" Captain Cror would thump his fist against the transparisteel in frustration as the blockade runner quite lives up to it's name. Turning on the sensors officer, he'd bark. "Ensign Etran, keep the scanners focused on them, I want to know their outbound trajectory." Before turning back to another, individual, "And when this is through, I want maintenance teams working double time on those turbolasers the moment we hit groundside. Clearly the emitters are damaged, or possibly the power feeds. Or else the shots would have penetrated." The Remorseless follows on, desperately trying to close the gap. Though the possibility was long gone. Once again, green beams of death come for the Lightbringer, and again the shields weather the damage. Argon would breathe a sigh of relief, but he will save that for when the ship is safely home again. "Lieutenant," he addresses the navigational officer, "Jump as soon as you have the coordinates set. I want as much distance between that cruiser and us." The Corellian holds onto his seat's arm rests and awaits the jump. Aboard the Remorseless' bridge, a gaunt man with pale skin and ashen hair steps from the shadowy recess between the bridge and the communications suite. Cream-white jerkin lightly brushed by a matte black leather glove. "A flawless performance, Captain." he intones in a coarse whisper-like voice. "The Rebellion has taken the bait, Lord Thel will be pleased, and your efforts noted quite favorably in my report."